Un vieux rat indigne
by Aliona
Summary: Dans l'esprit de Peter affluent des souvenirs qui le font réfléchir sur la direction que son existence a prise.


Je fais des rêves étranges ces derniers temps, même si je ne dors pas beaucoup. Mais même quand je ne dors pas, je fais des rêves. Des rêves qui parlent d'amitié éternelle, d'impuissance, de trahison... Tout devient flou autour de moi et des visages dansent dans le contour de mes yeux... Ce sont les vôtres.

Lorsque j'étais un rat, mon cerveau semblait être devenu trop petit pour réfléchir à quelque chose d'humain. Douze ans... c'est long douze ans, n'est-ce pas? Vous savez, la vérité, c'est que je recommence à rêver de vous. Des vagues de souvenirs, de rêves déferlent en moi, se mêlant les unes aux autres et je ploie sous leur poids, comme une branche sèche, sur le point de se briser...

Dans chacun d'eux, je me vois de l'extérieur, comme c'est parfois le cas dans les songes. Je vous vois souvent rire, je vois du bonheur se dessiner sur nos visages. Je sais bien que c'est moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce bonheur. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai jamais ressenti, ou du moins si c'est bien moi qui ai vécu ces moments.

Toutes ces images défilent, terriblement insignifiantes, mais elles sont absolument tout ce que je possède et j'ai du mal à savoir quand elles s'arrêtent. Un instant, je vous vois, mes amis, vous êtes devant moi, puis la seconde d'après c'est mon Maître que je vois et même si je sais que ce n'est plus mon rêve, je ne suis pas sûr pour autant que ce soit la réalité.

Tous les contours, ceux des gens, ceux du monde autour de moi, me paraissent si indistincts. Je marche toujours comme sur de la neige... et toujours avec cette impression de me voir de l'extérieur.

Et dans le flou des rêves de jour, dans l'horreur des songes de la nuit et dans le réel si trouble de ma vie, se reconstruit une mosaïque de moi.

Il est difficile d'y saisir une vérité car ma vie a toujours été un peu un rêve. Du plus loin qu'il me souvienne, elle m'a toujours parue indistincte, lointaine, comme guidée par quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi et qui n'était personne.

La vie se déroulait sans moi, guidée par ma propre impuissance, ma médiocrité et c'est pour cela que j'ai tout gâché. Je voulais que vous réalisiez votre erreur. Moi, je n'étais pas courageux... je n'étais pas comme vous. Je n'étais pas digne d'être un maraudeur.

La seule pensée encore cohérente, que j'ai, celle dont je ne doute jamais est que je vous aime. Et je vois dans vos yeux qui rient que vous aussi vous m'aimiez. Si je vous ai trahi, c'est juste parce que je vous aimais, tellement, que je ne supportais plus que vous continuiez à vous tromper sur moi, et à m'aimer pour de mauvaises raisons.

J'aurai voulu votre aide, pour trouver en moi un vrai moyen, vous savez... pour vivre. Je voulais essayer parce que vous m'aviez convaincu que c'était nécessaire, parce que vous ne pouviez pas vous tromper. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'aurais voulu que vous m'aimiez encore, même si je n'arrivais pas trouver un vrai moyen, j'aurais voulu que vous m'aimiez de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, pour toujours.

Moi, je vous aime de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, pour toujours, même si ce n'est que moi qui vous aime, même si je ne sais plus trop bien le reste. Je voulais que vous compreniez ma faiblesse et que vous l'acceptiez. Je désirais un amour inconditionnel... Les aspirations des rats sont parfois si vaines... Encore cette fois je ne voyais « pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez », comme tu le répétais tout le temps, James. Comme j'aimais ça! Parce que c'était vrai, et parce que j'avais l'impression que le fait que quelqu'un me comprenne était la plus jolie chose sur la terre.

Mais personne n'a compris, ou trop tard. James, l'amour t'aveuglait-il tant? Quelle absurde confiance!... pourquoi toi, le meilleur d'entre tous, as-tu pu croire en ma force? Pourquoi ai-je dû te faire souffrir ainsi? Je t'en veux tu sais, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Tu vois, je le sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tiens, je ne t'en veux plus.

Au moment où le Maître est apparu, dans cet instant-là, il y une seule chose que je voulais: que vous sachiez qui j'étais, et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Et je me suis dit : alors c'est peut-être ça, vivre.

Cela n'avait rien d'un choix, vous savez? C'était comme une voie qui s'offrait à moi, pour vous dire cette vérité qui me hantait, me culpabilisait et que j'étais incapable d'exprimer autrement. C'était ma chance ; guidé par les circonstances, mon abandon à ce qui m'entourait signifirait quelque chose, pour cette unique fois! Aurait un sens... quelque chose qui dirait que je vous aime et qu'il n'y a que vous qui comptez dans ma vie.

Pardonnez moi d'avoir voulu vous punir!!! Je ne serais pas tout à fait honnête si je n'avouais pas que je vous en voulais un peu parce que vous ne pouviez aimer que les gens comme vous. Parce que vous n'aimiez pas les gens faibles, vous décidiez que tous ceux que vous aimiez étaient forts...

Ces explictions tournent à une forme de justification, je m'écoeure moi-même. Parce que vraiment, il n'y a rien qui justifie, rien qui pardonne ce que j'ai fait. Salir... détruire la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'avais jamais eue simplement parce que je n'en étais pas digne. C'est juste moi que je voulais faire souffrir. Et c'est moi qui souffre aujourd'hui, à chaque seconde, tellement fort que je crois que je ne m'en rends même plus compte. C'est devenu aussi simple, aussi douloureux que de respirer.

Je voulais juste me punir de ce que j'étais, incapable d'atteindre cette liberté que vous m'aviez montrée et à laquelle je voulais croire.

Cette incroyable liberté qui vivait dans chacun de ces sourires, ceux qui rayonnaient comme des soleils, et que tu m'offrais James, pour chacun de mes petites chagrins. Dans les puddings à la laitue de Lily que nous étions les seuls à aimer. Les autres se moquaient mais peu nous importait, hein, Lily? Je ne sais plus ce que j'aimais pour de vrai et ce que j'aimais pour être votre ami. Mais peut-être qu'être votre ami était la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais. Alors ça veut dire, que peut-être que je voulais vraiment être quelque chose?!

Je ne sais plus vraiment dans ce rêve qui s'étire sans fin et dont je n'ai plus la force de me réveiller. Pourtant je ne veux pas disparaître, je ne veux plus que la pensée que Peter Pettigrew n'ait jamais existé ma fasse sourire. Je veux que cette idée me soit pénible, insoutenable... je veux être sûr que votre souvenir existe. Je ne veux plus que vous mourriez en moi.

Alors pourrais-je gagner quelque chose, même si cette chose n'est qu'une lutte contre moi-même? Et cette lutte contre moi-même n'est-elle pas la chose la plus importante, la seule vraie victoire possible? Il y a eu trop de jours et trop de nuits, maintenant, peut-être, pour triompher. Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir à quel point il est simple de s'enfuir, et ce même quand il n'y a rien à quoi on tient, au bout de cette fuite.

Cette liberté m'était impossible, mais j'ai pu devenir un maraudeur sans elle, parce que l'orgueilleux adolescent qu'était James avait besoin d'être admiré, suivi comme un exemple, un chef, un guide... C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspirais et je l'aurai suivi ainsi même jusqu'aux confins de l'enfer.

Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su : il était tout, tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé secrètement : décidé, volontaire et plein d'initiative, incroyablement audacieux. Je m'étonne encore que ce que je pensais être un mirage ait pu se matérialiser devant moi. Oh! Simplement vivre dans son ombre... il a accepté que je le suive. Quelle chance d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Quelle chance...

Il y avait cette chaleur, celle qui émane des êtres, celle des mains de Ron, des rires de Lily, cette chaleur... enfin, vous savez... Cette chaleur qui me grisait plus que tout, qui me convainquait qu'il ne fallait pas que je bouge de peur de tout gâcher, pas même d'un millimètre.

Te voir vivre, te voir heureux avec Lily et contempler ce bonheur était la seule chose à laquelle je rêvais. Tu ne m'aimais pas comme Sirius et Remus. Il étaient forts comme toi, brillants, ils t'enrichissaient de leurs personnalités. Oh rien de tel pour le pauvre Peter si fidèle et extatique. Tu m'aimais au contraire, parce que tu savais que jamais je ne m'opposerais à tes plans les plus fous, parce que jamais je n'aurais d'idée plus inventive que les tiennes. Cette volonté de pouvoir, de domination que tu avais en toi, me permettait de respirer le même air que le tien.

Il y avait cette chaleur, celle qui émane des êtres, celle des mains de Ron, des rires de Lily, cette chaleur... enfin, vous savez... Cette chaleur qui me grisait plus que tout, qui me convainquait qu'il ne fallait pas que je bouge de peur de tout gâcher, pas même d'un millimètre.

Mais cet orgueil n'était qu'une folie d'adolescent et j'ai perdu un jour le centre de mon monde. Quand tu as abandonné ce pouvoir qui me gouvernait de façon si réconfortante, tu m'as abandonné dans le vide, et ce parce que tu m'aimais sincèrement finalement, comme un ami. C'était ce matin où Lily et toi m'avez demandé d'être le gardien du secret. Par précaution oui, mais aussi pour me faire comprendre que j'étais libre de mes actes, que tu me faisais entièrement confiance, que tu croyais en l'être que j'étais qui pouvait choisir, qui pouvait vivre. Pour toi, j'étais quelqu'un suffisament fort pour pouvoir protéger ses amis, quelqu'un qui pouvait sauver le monde, en préservant le tien. Un héros, tu te rends compte, un héros!... la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas être, libre.

Je n'ai pas oublié le sourire de soulagement qu'a eu Lily en posant les mains sur son gros ventre, et en laissant échapper dans un souffle : « Merci. » Tu sais, James, je m'en souviens, je m'en suis toujours souvenu parce que cette image est gravée à l'intérieur de mes paupières et je la vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. C'est pour ça que je dors peu, pour ça que les rêves de la nuit sont toujours beaux et tristes comme les yeux verts de Lily. Quant à toi, mon ami, tu as serré ma main, avec émotion, comme à un frère. Et je sais à présent, ce que tu me disais : « Je laisse ma vie et la tienne à ton initiative, toi mon égal. »

Quelque chose en moi est mort ce jour là, toutes les illusions que j'avais pu avoir sur moi se sont brusquement dissoutes devant mes yeux. Tu m'invitais à trouver le moyen de vivre, mais il était déjà trop tard, peut-être a-t-il toujours été trop tard. Tu me volais la tranquilité d'une vie sans question, tu m'offrais le monde, mais c'était beaucoup trop vaste, beaucoup trop amibitieux. Le ciel est trop grand pour quelqu'un comme moi, alors je suis tombé du balai, parce que j'avais le vertige. J'avais trop peur de me perdre, je ne savais pas comment faire, tu sais, pour vivre. Et ce jour là, le jour de ma chute, j'ai voulu que tu saches que je n'y arriverai jamais.

Quand le Maître est apparu devant moi, je n'ai pas eu d'hésitation, je ne me suis pas demandé ce que je devais faire. La peur était une libération, un prétexte pour faire ce à quoi je ne pouvais échapper. Même aujourd'hui, en ce jour où je pleure votre abscence, je n'arrive pas à regretter, à me dire qu'il aurait fallu agir autrement. Parce qu'il fallait que vous sachiez ma faiblesse, mais aussi parce qu'une nouvelle servitude rassurante s'offrait à moi.

En voyant le visage de mon Maître, j'ai compris que le monde des sorciers, le vôtre, celui qui est fait de différence, d'opposition, de diversité et de singularité, celui où chacun doit trouver une voie pour être heureux, ce monde des choix, qui est si magnifique parce qu'il était le vôtre, n'était pas le mien.

J'ai su que le Maître, lui, ne m'abandonnerait jamais, parce que sa volonté de pouvoir, dans une vie sans amour comme la sienne, serait à jamais son seul bien, sa seule raison de continuer. Il voulait une soumission absolue, il m'enfermait dans la terreur dont je ne pourrais jamais plus m'enfuir, que j'imaginais salvatrice. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se retournerait jamais sur ses serviteurs pour leur donner l'ordre de s'affranchir de lui.

Il m'a pris dans la noirceur de sa nuit.

Il m'a emmené dans un monde où l'on souffre mais où tout est sûr et déterminé, dans un monde qui n'a qu'une couleur. On me demande d'obéir, jamais d'avoir des initiatives, on me demande de faire comme les autres, inlassablement, éternellement. Et jamais, jamais on ne me demande de voler. Voyez, je me sentais tellement à ma place.

Le futur que l'on me promettait n'était qu'un leurre, il n'y avait pas d'avenir, juste un présent infini, et c'est ce qui me rassurait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra aller au-delà parce que par delà la souffrance et le pouvoir, il n'y a plus rien. Tous sont aveuglés par l'éblouissant éclair vert de sa grandeur, mais nul ne sait ce qui arrivera au bout de sa quête qui n'a d'autre but qu'elle même.

On m'a donné un Maître qui ne m'abandonnera jamais et, terrible ironie, je l'abandonne petit à petit, puisque la réalité dans laquelle il vit s'éloigne singulièrement de moi. J'en rirais presque si le rire m'était encore possible. Imperceptiblement, je me rapproche de ceux qui vivent, et ce même s'ils sont morts... Peut-être que je pourrais être autre chose qu'un serviteur. Peut-être que si je meurs, je pourrais moi aussi devenir vivant...

Maintenant que tout est accompli, maintenant que toi James, tu as voulu me réveiller de ce rêve de coton, de ce bonheur si pâle, si fade, qui n'a jamais rien éveillé en moi qu'une joie diffuse, mais qui était tout mon trésor. Maintenant que je sais que la souffrance, elle aussi ne fera jamais qu'endormir ma conscience, le rêve étant simplement devenu un cauchemard, qui se prolonge aujourd'hui. La douleur physique m'endort encore plus. Mon corps entier est comme endolori, anesthésié. Y-a-t-il encore quelque chose que je peux saisir d'une seule main?

Dans cette brume de tous mes souvenirs, dans la fumée de mon esprit, il y a une partie de moi qui lutte encore, le petit garçon de onze ans que ses amis poussent à monter plus haut avec son balai, juste ce petit garçon qui arrive vraiment à voler, à voler au-dessus du sol et de la brume. Mais il est bien seul maintenant que ses amis sont morts, seul, avec juste cette lueur verte, dont il ne sait plus bien si c'est un éclair ou la couleur d'un oeil.

Mes yeux reviennent un peu à la vie, mais saisir, saisir est impossible quand on n'a plus de main. C'est que je suis si las, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là pour m'encourager, au moment où je tombe de mon balai, et où je me mets à hurler de douleur, sans savoir d'où vient la souffrance. Je n'y arrive plus voler c'est dur et j'ai le vertige...

Je me demande parfois si vous avez compris le sens de mon geste. Je sais que c'est possible que vous m'ayez détesté mais moi j'espère que vous m'avez pardonné, parce que vraiment , vous savez, je n'étais pas digne de vous. Moi, je sais que quand la mort se dressera devant moi, je ne songerai qu'à vous... Et alors, quand mes pieds quitteront le sol, est-ce que j'arriverai enfin à m'envoler? Est-ce que je vous rejoindrai? Est-ce que ma place est près de vous, dans la lumière des gens que l'on a aimé? Me ferez-vous une place dans l'éternité?

Mes amis m'écoutent toujours avec tellement de patience!... Peut-être parce que ces fantômes de vous que j'ai créés sont plus compréhensifs, plus merveilleux que vous, si c'est possible. Ils se tiennent toujours auprès de moi. Au début, ils me faisaient un peu peur, à flotter dans mon dos ou face à moi quand le mur empêchait ma fuite. Mais toujours il sourient, gentiment, un peu tristement aussi. Peut-être qu'ils sont vraiment vous parce que, voyez-vous, parfois il me semble que je suis déjà mort. Ces rêves incarnés sont là quand je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre. Petit à petit, mon univers se réduit à ces silhouettes diaphanes. Comme lorsque j'étais enfant, il n'y a qu'eux, eux seuls dans mon univers.

Ils me regardent avec bienveillance, mais quand ils ouvrent la bouche, je n'entends pas leurs paroles. Je crois, j'espère, qu'ils m'annoncent pour bientôt la fin de mes tourments. J'ai envie d'entendre : « Nous te pardonnons, Peter, tu es notre ami, pour toujours. Comment pourrais-tu en douter? » Mais je sais bien que ce sont mes propres mots que j'entends et je n'y crois jamais plus que quelques secondes. Des secondes inimitables, divines.

Lily, James, Sirius, j'ai détruit toutes vos vies... pff... comme on écrase un petit oiseau dans la paume d'une seule main. Qui aurait cru cela possible de moi, d'un faible? Et pourquoi ce pouvoir que j'ai eu ne me satisfait pas une seconde? Pourquoi l'importance de ce que j'ai accompli pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut m'apporter une once de satisfaction, de consolation. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en veux pour ce qu'il m'a fait faire. Pourquoi toute cette révolte aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant que tout est si loin derrière moi?

Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs? Tous ces échecs. Je croyais que le désir assouvi allait laisser place à la satisfaction, mais c'était impossible. En face de Sirius Black, j'ai compris que l'ambiguité de ce désir me condamnait au malheur. Ce n'était pas leur anéantissement à tous que je désirais. Cela ne reflétait pas ce que je souhaitait vraiment.

Je ne peux pas avoir de pitié pour les passants que j'ai tué ce jour là, car l'être le plus pitoyable de cette terre, c'est moi et moi seul, le plus ridicule, le plus dérisoire. Celui qui n'a jamais pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait de sa propre volonté de ses propres mains. Le plus misérable et le plus méprisable surtout.

Depuis ce rire qui signa mon échec à jamais, ce rire qui résonne à mon oreille comme la pire des défaites. J'avais espéré que Sirius comprendrait qu'il me mépriserait infiniment, qu'il haïrait ma faiblesse. Sirius n'avait pas votre clémence, il venait pour comprendre et pour me tuer. Mais quand il a été victime de la mise en scène que l'on m'avait ordonné de jouer, il a cru, comme tout le monde, que mon alliance avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était réellement ce choix que j'étais pourtant incapable de faire.

Ce rire était une erreur Sirius, mon ami. Je n'avais aucune aspiration au pouvoir, pas de rancune cachée, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas être vivant, dans votre monde, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur du rêve de mon amour pour vous. Sirius m'a perdu dans ce rire, comme il a perdu le monde. Il était destiné à ne plus jamais comprendre qui j'étais. Sirius et avec lui Remus ne pouvaient désormais plus saisir ce que j'avais ressenti.

Alors il ne reste plus que vous deux au-delà des étoiles, vertes, vous et les traces que vous avez laissées en moi et dans le monde. Il n'est plus temps, sans doute, de me réveiller, mais qui a dit que le monde des rêves ne pouvait pas croiser parfois la réalité?

Si ce n'est pas le remords, quelle est cette intolérable souffrance de vivre qui s'introduit dans mes veines, plus je passe de temps avec ces fantômes aimés, dans ces rêves qui font bien plus mal que ne l'a jamais fait la réalité? James, tu poserais une main consolatrice sur mon épaule et tu me dirais que c'est ça, être vivant.

Je me moque de savoir si tu trompes à présent et qui a raison ou tort dans ce monde. Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras pour trouver la force de vouloir vivre, enfin, en désirant ma mort. Je voudrais pleurer au creux de ta chaleur, au creux de tes mains.

Tu continues malgré tout, à être mon seul univers. Je ne me souviens plus à présent du visage de mes parents. Il n'y a que vous, vous et moi, c'est comme un chant sacré, juste cette rhapsodie : je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime... Il est si doux de me cacher encore un peu derrière ces mots qui sont si vrais et de m'excuser avec eux.

Que quelqu'un me pardonne, que quelqu'un ait pitié, un peu de pitié pour moi. Quelqu'un... Je t'entends James. Le James qui est en moi parle, il me dit : « Tu n'as pas besoin de pitié, tu as besoin de te sentir vivant » J'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime... C'est tout ce qui me reste, le dernier rempart contre... je ne sais plus...

Je ne peux plus entendre votre perfection. Je ne peux plus, je n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer des gens comme vous. Jamais. Je ne suis pas assez vaste pour vous porter en moi, vous et votre perfection de souvenirs!... Ne partez pas! Ne me laissez pas!... Restez, j'ai besoin de votre lumière. Pitié, restez encore un peu, juste quelques secondes... « être fort »... « digne d'être un maraudeur »... Répétez-le encore. J'ai besoin de vous en moi. Et j'ai besoin de vous dans ce monde, alors peut-être que ce serait possible...

Harry Potter... si vous restez près de moi et que je le revois...

Lui, votre fils, quand je l'ai vu, il a eu pitié et cette pitié à éveillé quelque chose en moi que je croyais éteint depuis bien longtemps et à jamais. Quelque chose qui était vous et qui ne l'était pas, que je croyais perdu et qui pouvait comprendre, peut-être. Il m'a rouvert une brèche dans votre monde et m'a rendu mon univers, me rappelant la seule étincelle de mon espoir, celle des rêves les plus fous de ma jeunesse.

Il m'a regardé et pour la première fois, quelqu'un a vu qui j'étais. Non je ne suis pas calculateur, ni peureux, je suis misérable, juste misérable, tellement misérable... parce que je n'ai jamais rien saisi de mes mains.

Il ne m'a pas regardé comme un vieux cauchemar qui a trahi son meilleur ami. Il a compris que cette bassesse, que cette impuissance étaient en moi, depuis toujours. Et pourtant, il n'a pas voulu m'effacer de ce monde! Au contraire! Il a voulu me mettre à ma place, il a voulu que mes actes aient un sens. C'était me sortir de cette sensation de n'avoir jamais été puni pour ce que j'avais fait, il a voulu me punir, il a voulu que j'existe! Enfin... quelqu'un acceptait de comprendre qui j'étais... quelle était ma place...

Parfois je me dis que si je revois Harry Potter, et qu'il me jette encore une fois ce regard... alors peut-être que je pourrais agir, peut-être une fois, une seule, je pourrai choisir et décider quelque chose par moi-même. Prendre le balai, l'enfourcher et m'envoler, même si ce vol me conduit à la mort, surtout s'il m'y conduit...

Cette espérance, parfois, fait battre mon coeur, parce que, pour la première fois, je me préoccupe de ce qui pourrait arriver et parce que je me dis qu'un geste dans ma vie, un seul geste conscient lui donnerait un sens. Peut-être qu'agir dans ce monde, dans votre monde, dans son monde, le monde où vit Harry Potter, qui est celui où vit l'espoir, sera possible si je suis soutenu par cette flamme, cette lueur verte que je connais et que j'aime depuis toujours. Je me souviens!... une superstition idiote dit que le vert est la couleur de l'espoir. Pourtant, quand je rêve aux yeux de votre fils, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas si idiot.

S'il vous plaît, de derrière ce voile, mes amis, priez pour que cela arrive et donnez-moi juste un peu de votre force.

Non, priez pour que je trouve en moi ma propre force.


End file.
